


Frosting

by AFarAwayOne



Series: The Handsfree Life of Roxy Lalonde: Futa Nudist Sub [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cake, F/F, Food, Futanari, handsfree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFarAwayOne/pseuds/AFarAwayOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's no frosting on it." I said, knowing what it meant.</p><p>"I'm going to need your frosting for that slice." She said. </p><p>"Can I use another frosting?" I asked knowing what the answer would be.</p><p>"No, your slice is special; it gets yours and my frosting." </p><p>"Can I put my frosting myself?"</p><p>"No, I'll put both on your slice."</p><p>"Can you use the hand grinder?" I asked hopefully, like I do every cake-day in the last month.</p><p>"Nope, no hands." She smiled a gorgeous smile at me and I pouted but couldn't help to but smile myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosting

I sat down in my chair, my sweaty skinny butt was stuck to the leather the moment it touched it. I took a big breath, fixed my position and started writing. I was writing a magical story of heroism and danger about a confused wizard and his girlfriend. It was a story of romance and humor that got my heart throbbing as well as my cock. I put a hand on by breasts and massaged them, the pleasure of doing so fluttered ever so slightly in my chest and quickly spread throughout my body, first relaxing my body and then causing it to tense up.

I looked down at my naked body and my naked cock. The thinking of love and romance got it all hard.

I sighed a halfhearted sigh in frustration, I imagined the love of the characters in my story as I alternated between looking at my naked horny body and the typewriter I used to write in.

Like them, I was in love. Unlike them; I was in a serious relationship with the person I loved, who also loved me back. But the reason for my sighing was that, unlike them, I wasn't an equal in our relationship.

I, Roxy Lalonde, was a 'sub', and Jane Crocker was my 'dom'. It was nothing like usual dominatrix relationships. There were no chains, or masks or whips, or any reason to cause the other pain. No, Jane's domination over me was in humiliation and embarrassment but painless. At least when it comes to physical pains. My spirit aches many times during her control over me.

I look outside at the black skies of LOPAN smeared with glowing colorful colors and sigh again.

 

"Ooh Roxy!" I heard my girlfriend's lovely southern accent from below. "I've made cake!" Jane makes cake quite frequently, it's her thing. I used to love her cakes, and technically I still love the cakes. It's the circumstances surrounding the cake making that turn the experience rather bitter-sweet.

I got up with a stretch and walked downstairs. From the first step on the bottom floor and into my kitchen the dom-sub relationship of ours were apparent.

The first difference was in our clothes, and or in the lack of them, in my case.

I was butt naked walking around the house, my cock and balls bounce up between my legs and by boobies jiggle every step. On contrast, Jane Crocker was fully clothed, she actually wore pretty expensive heiress clothes that hid her beautiful body away from me 24/7, all except her pretty face.

That nude arrangement really wasn't any official part of a game. It was more subtle than that. Subconsciously ever since being away from Earth I put on more and more sensual and exposing clothes to grab her attention until one day I put on underwear in front of her and we had a slumber party, after we woke up and I put on my clothes again she got really disappointed. So the next night I slept next to her in my undies again but this time didn't put anything on the morning after. Underwear only became walking around topless and with the boys vising less frequently than ever I eventually ended up walking naked around the whole time. I tried putting on some clothes ever since I start doing that, but every time, Jane starts being pouty and silent and she's always more stubborn than I am, so I give up and strip again, and she rewards me with cake. Jane, of course, doesn't have to be naked in our unspoken agreement, which is why I never saw her naked boobs once.

 

The only naked part of her besides the non-naughty ones I get to see is her cock, and that is only whenever she makes cake or we're on a date.

Right now she had her cock out of her pretty heiress clothes, but I couldn't see it past her cooking apron, but the noticeable bulge in the apron fabric made me feel all soft in my butt. My own cock was hard ever since she mentioned cakes, but not to my liking.

She turned around and I saw the bouncy chubby ass I'll never get to tap. She leaned over the counter where a light blue and pink cake were steaming water vapor and smelled of chocolaty goodness. She sliced off a piece of cake and put it neatly on a small plate. The first thing I noticed about the slice was that it was neat and pretty almost as Jane herself, but I bet it wasn't as delicious. The second thing was that there was nothing but plain colored chocolate on the top.

"There's no frosting on it." I said, knowing what it meant.

"I'm going to need your frosting for that slice." She said. My _frosting_ was my semen.

"Can I use another frosting?" I asked knowing what the answer would be.

"No, your slice is special; it gets yours and my frosting." Jane's _frosting_ was her semen.

"Can I put my frosting myself?"

"No, I'll put both on your slice."

"Can you use the hand grinder?" I asked hopefully, like I do every cake-day in the last month.

"Nope, no hands." She smiled a gorgeous smile at me and I pouted but couldn't help to but smile myself.

 

And here's the thing about how we frost the cake, we don't just jerk it on the slice and we don't use our hands at all. We use our things instead.

Jane uses me instead of her hands. Sometimes she would use _my_ hands where the most furious things happen. Sometimes she uses my mouth, where I gag and left breathless by her huge member trying to get its proper stimulation from my poor throat. But mostly she uses my ass, pucking it deep within me and get me panting and breathing heavily every time as she's fucking me calmly like a champ.

As to how I orgasm in order to cover the cake, I cum using Jane's cock.

Here's the thing, I, nor did anybody else, have not touched my cock in over a month. Every act and in all our dates it bounces around, twitch and beg with no answer to touch it. Jane is content on making cum by the various stimulations to **anything but** my sorry dick. And most infuriating is that she always succeeds. Despite being touched by all my softest spots over and over, Jane's cock came much fewer times than my untouched oddity, which spews at every humiliating penetration, entirely out of my control.

And the cake frosting is the worst. Looking down at my delicious food about to be ruined when Jane decides for me when I'll cum and from what, and then watching the unwanted handsfree ejaculation coming out of me covering my meal is embarrassing to no end.

 

Jane started rubbing my shoulders; I felt her hard-on brush on my thigh, making sure to miss touching my cock in just a few inches. It felt sensual and relaxing, it wasn't long before I was on my knees and her apron was up. I looked her cock with awe. It was a little bigger than mine (though I'm suspecting mine was beginning to shrink from the lack of proper orgasms) and it had the same erotic skin color the rest of Jane had. I kept staring at the pulsing member, though it caused me many humiliating embarrassing orgasm, I still liked it, because it was a part of the girl I loved, and also because of a part of my subconscious of my subconscious brain which loved it when a top-notch organ made me cum, no matter if my sentient brain found it unbearably embarrassing. (And maybe a part of me just digs cumming handsfree and being humiliated).

I kissed the member at last after Jane, who seemed a lot more awkward and cute during sex than usual, nodged me to do it. But it was a trap, after but a kiss and few dipping of her annoyingly delicious cock in my mouth I heard a thrusting sound and found the entire bulking thing nearly breaking my jaw and twisting and turning trying to get into my throat. I chocked and coughed until she started playing with my stupid blonde hair. I was just about to openly reject her and maybe eat my cake unspoiled and my hair just **had** to feel so good when she pets me. My throat opened up immediately and I accepted her cock into me as she started blocking my air passage.

It was after only a few stupid pleasurable strokes inside me that I realized the plate with the slice was on the floor directly under my twitching cock, and already a few drops of precum spoiled my meal.

 

Jane pulled out with a plop sound and I took a big breath, a breath that quickly interrupted by my shriek of surprise when as soon as she was out of my mouth Jane was behind me and I could almost smell the evil smirk on her face besides the smell of her cock in my mouth. She pushed me forward and I stopped myself with my hands. I was now on all fours but my cock was still hanging above my plate, though I almost plunged it into the cake.

Jane put her hands on my butt cheeks, she made special effort to jiggle them around before spreading open, more in attempt to make me cum with _less_ stimulation, rather than consideration to my mood. She did eventually split them and pressed her tip to my butthole. It wasn't hard to open it, when I was so well trained in taking her up my ass, so she slid inside me with ease. She put just the tip in, as if trying to fool me to think she's just playing around. But there was still no cum on my plate (though I was closer than I wanted to admit), so she plunged in deep, getting a cry out of me.

She tried to be gentle first, firmly massage my ass with half her shaft in me. My cock clearly liked it better than I did since the amount of precum I was about to put back in my body doubled. After every wiggle she butted herself in a little more, and another drop of precum landed on the plate. Eventually she became tired with playing around and slowly pulled out before pushing back in. I yelped in surprise even though I was expecting it. What I didn't expect was for my cock to react so fast.

It felt like dancing fairies have blessed my tip, my shaft was quivering in anticipation and my balls tightened to extreme, my face blushed and I knew I was about to cum.

I reached over my hand to touch my cock, but like always, Jane knew and I ended up massaging my breasts, which didn't help my upcoming handsfree ejaculation. I hoped Jane was nearing orgasm as well but there was no chance, she wasn't quite there. But I was.

I clenched my ass instinctively and felt a huge surge of guilty humiliating pleasure. My were opened wide as I watched my dick spasm and spews its white contents on my meal. With no hand or anything to hold it hurled back and forth in circles and sprayed my shame quite evenly. It spurted again, this time not setting my cock on fire with pleasure, but still.

As I looked down by dilating urethra and showered my meal with sperm all I could think of was that "it looked like betrayal." And it felt like betrayal too, a betrayal of my body, who decided to stop listening to me and start listening to Jane instead. A mouth that opened at the first sign of friendliness, an ass that showed no resistence to the Crocker invader, and of course a cock that disrespects my need to control the fluxes of its orgasm and just spews cum on every stimulation of my mouth or butt.

 

Jade chuckled. "Just one long thrust and the cake is done?"

I didn't even bother to object. I knew she won't stop pounding my butt until she cums as well. I relaxed and tried to enjoy my butt fucking without the fear of a premature uncontrollable spurt of goo coming out of me.

But I was too naïve, after a few seconds my cock was at full length and I was rock hard, I started panting and unwanted pleasure crawled its way up my shaft, putting me in a state of sexing all over again. I knew I am going to cum again before this is all over.

Indeed after a few minutes of skilled butt fucking followed a grunt of increasing pleasure. But luckily not mine (I was holding the inevitable inside my not-pants), Jane was getting close, she started praising me with compliments (that made it more difficult to keep the cum in) and blubbered on and on about how tasty the cake will be.

After one final grunt, she shouted a shout of "I'm cumming!" that echoed around the planet and splooged inside my butt.

At the moment of her orgasm, a strange feeling dawned on me, a weird relaxing realization popped in my mind. I want to cum now. I really do want to cum, even handsfree, especially handsfree, so I could cum along with my love. Not uncontrollable, not betrayal, but my own will bringing myself to spew.

We both came together and my cake got a second coating of frosting, full of embarrassing pleasures as the first as my freely running cock sprayed them with each spurt of love.

 

We both panted heavily for several minutes before she took her cock out of me, all soft.

"Do the final layer." She said panting heavily, but she seemed so calm regardless.

I embarrassly crouched above the cake, my cock still hard while her softening, and let her cum run out of my ass and onto the cake in one big white whiff (my ass was very clean due to months of sanitary butt fucking).

 

We sat down at the table and I chowed down my disgusting cum cake as fast as I can while Jane was joyfully eating a normal slice with real frosting. The cake was delicious but the cum wasn't. Though it wasn't as disgusting as I expected, every time I tasted the orgasmic frosting the ghost feeling of the orgasm memory crept up on me and up my shaft. By the last bite I has hard again, while Jane's soft cock was hidden behind her pretty clothes and her apron.

 

"Hey, ro-lal…" I heard and turned my head to my girlfriend, who apparently was staring at me while I was dealing with the cakey challenge.

She looked at me with a smile and kissed me. We kissed calmly and not too passionately, but the cuddling of our lips definitely had feeling in it.

And then, Jane did something she never did before. She put her apron aside and exposed her chest behind it. Her entire chest completely naked. Her breast were chubby like the rest of her and her nipples were pink and cute. I stared at her and I felt the most embarrassing feeling I ever felt in all of my Jane-caused orgasms. She then pressed her finger than my nose and slid it down my face, down my chin and neck and over my nipples, pressing a little into my chest, she tickled my thin stomach until she reached my cock, and she touched it.

It was surprisingly unremarkable; being touched after leaving it hanging for so long (even my masturbations were using a dildo and my butt) was supposed to feel divine, but it was just kinda nice. Anyway, it didn't last long before she slid her finger up my whole shaft and avoided my tip. It didn't make me want more.

"You're free to go." She said.

"I have a book to write." I said and kissed her cheek.

 

Only once I went up the stairs the feels started kicking in. Being touched by my love, finally seeing her breast, and tasting her divine lips.

By the time I actually reached my room and continued writing I already orgasmed all over my typewriter, handsfree.


End file.
